O Christo Pequeno
by Ahaimebete
Summary: J'ai repris ma fiction Love & Master, j'ai changé la fin du premier chapitre et j'en ai rajouté deux autres. Le Maître, toujours sous l'influence d'un rayon aux pouvoirs étranges, se comporte de façon étonnante.
1. Koschei

**Partie une : Koschei**

« Maître… Maître… Maître… »

Le Docteur appelle doucement son vieil ennemi. Depuis plusieurs jours, il tente de le réveiller, mais le Time Lord reste toujours dans le même état comateux.

« Alors, Docteur ? »

Jo vient d'entrer dans la chambre, située au dernier étage du quartier général de l'UNIT. Elle en verrouille soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Bien que le Maître n'ait toujours pas donné signe de conscience, elle reste prudente. Il est tout aussi bien considéré comme un malade que comme un prisonnier, et on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Qui sait s'il ne simule pas pour endormir leur méfiance ?

« Toujours pareil, répond le Docteur. Ce rayon semble avoir eu un effet particulièrement sévère sur lui.

– Vous m'avez pourtant dit qu'il était inoffensif.

– Il l'est. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas. »

La dernière bataille qui a opposé les deux Time Lords s'était déroulée autour d'un appareil, inventé par le Maître, et destiné à rendre les Humains totalement incapables de volonté propre. L'objet devait envoyer un rayon vers la Lune, laquelle en le réfléchissant sur la Terre entière, aurait rendu l'Humanité aussi amorphe qu'un paresseux.

« Expliquez-moi, encore une fois, ce que vous avez fait dans cette machine, soupire Jo.

– Jo, bon sang, n'écoutes-tu donc jamais ? Oh, d'accord, ajoute-t-il aussitôt. J'ai simplement inversé la polarité et j'ai rendu son engin inoffensif. Totalement inoffensif, c'est tout. C'est en cherchant à s'enfuir qu'il a accroché la manette de déclenchement et en a reçu une dose massive. Mais ça n'aurait rien dû lui faire. Absolument rien ! Je ne comprends pas. Et je déteste ne pas comprendre ! grogne-t-il à nouveau en se levant de son siège et en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

– Docteur ? »

Le Docteur se retrouve en une seconde agenouillé près du lit.

« Maître ? s'écrie-t-il, soulagé. Te voilà enfin réveillé !

– Maître ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme ça ? Quel nom ridicule ! »

Le Maître s'est redressé sur un coude et passe la main sur son front.

« J'ai mal à la tête ... On dirait que j'ai une sacrée gueule de bois ! Nous avons trop fait la fête, hier soir ? J'espère que je ne me suis pas rendu ridicule par quelques agissements scabreux. »

Le Docteur et Jo échangent un regard ahuri.

« Je l'ai fait ? reprend le Maître en s'asseyant et en massant ses tempes avec deux doigts. Oh, non ! Désolé, pour les inconvénients. »

Puis il ajoute, dans un grand sourire qui se termine par une grimace douloureuse, tandis qu'il frotte toujours son crâne :

« Enfin, vous savez tous les deux que je vous aime très fort, donc vous me pardonnerez, je pense. »

Jo recule vers la porte, les yeux écarquillés.

« Docteur, il me fait peur !

– J'avoue que c'est assez effrayant, murmure le Docteur.

– Au nom du Temps, c'est si grave que ça ? s'alarme le Maître. Dites-moi tout, ne m'épargnez rien. Qu'ai-je fait, hier soir, qui soit de si effrayant ? Et puis, c'est bizarre, mais je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Même pas que nous soyons sortis. Nous fêtions quelque chose de particulier, ou c'était juste pour être entre amis ?

– Je vais chercher le médecin », s'affole Jo.

Elle sort en courant et claque la porte, puis la ferme à double tour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? questionne le Time Lord renégat. Elle avait l'air complètement paniquée, ma petite Jo.

– Maître, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

– Je le vois bien, que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Ou plutôt je le sens, grimace-t-il. Et cesse de m'appeler Maître. Qui a eu l'idée de me donner ce surnom stupide ?

– Mais, heu… c'est toi.

– Moi ? Oh, je comprends ! Ce sont des délires dus à l'alcool. Inutile de continuer à me donner ce nom, maintenant que j'ai dessaoulé.

– Co… comment dois-je t'appeler alors ? »

Le Docteur est complètement perdu. Il en est toujours à se demander si c'est une comédie de la part de son rusé vieil ami ou s'il est sincère.

Le Maître lui jette un regard inquiet.

« J'ai l'impression que toi non plus, tu n'es pas remis de la soirée. Par mon nom, bien sûr !

– Koschei* ?

– Hé bien, oui ! Je n'en ai jamais eu d'autres ! Jo a eu raison d'aller chercher un médecin. Tu en auras plus besoin que moi. Je me sens déjà mieux, le mal de tête passe. En fait, je me sens parfaitement en forme. Comme si j'avais dormi trois jours.

– Peut-être parce que c'est le cas », grommelle le Docteur pour lui-même.

oooooooooo

« On ne peut pas le qualifier d'amnésique. Des souvenirs, il en a, mais inventés. Je le qualifierais de dysmnésique. Ou plutôt, dans son cas, d'eumnésique**, pontifie le médecin devant Jo, le Brigadier et Benton.

– Eumnésique ? répète Jo.

– Oui, ses faux souvenirs sont adoucis par rapport à ce qu'a été sa vie réelle. Il croit être quelqu'un de bon, qui aime tout le monde et travaille à l'UNIT pour le bien de tous.

– On dirait le Docteur, ça, reprend Jo.

– Il a certainement utilisé un modèle pour se fabriquer sa nouvelle mémoire. Probablement quelqu'un d'important pour lui.

– Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'il nous trompe et que tout ça ne soit qu'un mensonge ? intervient le Brigadier.

– Possible en effet. Sur ce point, j'aurais du mal à me prononcer, vous le connaissez mieux que moi.

– En ce cas, il est très fort, s'extasie Jo. Parce que l'appareil détecteur de mensonges n'a rien révélé de semblable. Et nous avons fait plusieurs tests avec plusieurs appareils différents.

– Ce qui est surtout gênant, et même franchement terrifiant, soupire le Brigadier, c'est sa tendance à dire "je t'aime" à tout le monde. Il m'a appelé "mon vieil ami pour qui j'ai une grande tendresse". Je pense être plutôt courageux, mais j'avoue avoir fui comme un lâche. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir quels sont ses "souvenirs" vis-à-vis de moi… Benton ! tonne-t-il aussitôt. Enlevez ce sourire idiot de votre visage !

– Pardon, monsieur, s'excuse Benton. Il m'a dit "mon petit Benton, je vous ai pratiquement vu grandir ici et je vous aime comme un fils". Ça m'a fait un choc. »

oooooooooo

« Jo, ma chérie. Que t'ai-je donc fait ? Qu'ai-je fait au cours de cette soirée dont je n'ai gardé aucun souvenir ? On me retient prisonnier dans cette pièce comme si j'étais un criminel. Tu me regardes comme si je t'effrayais. On m'a fait passer des tests de toutes sortes. Réponds-moi, je veux savoir. Sinon, j'imagine le pire. Est-ce que j'ai… tué quelqu'un ? »

Le Maître, ou plutôt Koschei comme il souhaite être appelé maintenant, supplie Jo avec des yeux d'animal battu. Il se tient loin d'elle car, à chacune de ses tentatives pour l'approcher, elle sursaute comme s'il allait la frapper.

Elle se contente de déposer le plateau sur la table et ressort rapidement, sans lui jeter un regard. Une fois à l'extérieur de la cellule, elle s'appuie sur le mur et hoche la tête. Elle ne sait plus où elle en est. Il a l'air profondément malheureux, mais elle n'arrive pas à oublier qu'il leur a déjà, à de nombreuses reprises, joué ce genre de comédie. Elle est tiraillée entre ce qu'elle voit et entend et ce qui peut être la réalité : qu'il n'a pas changé et qu'il tente de les tromper pour s'évader.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Koschei s'est assis son repas. Du bout de la fourchette, il remue le contenu de son assiette, mais il ne mange pas. Il essaye de comprendre ce qui arrive à ses amis. Ils le regardent tous comme s'il était quelqu'un d'autre.

_C'est absurde !_ songe-t-il. _Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, pourquoi ne me le disent-ils pas ? Est-ce donc si horrible ?_

Il contemple tristement la fenêtre pourvue de barreaux, la chambre au confort minimal. Ou plutôt la cellule, car c'est à ça que ressemble son domaine. Une pièce de trois mètres sur quatre, avec un lit, une table et deux chaises. Un lavabo dans un angle et, derrière un rideau, des toilettes. Le Docteur lui a amené quelques livres, mais il ne peut pas se concentrer plus de quelques minutes sans que son esprit dérive sur l'énigme que constitue l'attitude de tous ces gens qu'il croyait connaître.

Il repose la fourchette sans avoir avalé une bouchée. Sa gorge est trop serrée pour le lui permettre. Il n'a pas faim.

oooooooooo

« C'est un peu… radical, comme solution, non ? remarque le Brigadier.

– Si vous en avez une autre, je suis preneur, Brigadier, répond le Docteur d'un ton acide. Ce rayon est la cause de nos ennuis, il pourrait être le facteur d'un retour à la normale.

– Dites-moi, Docteur, réfléchit Jo, pourquoi vouloir absolument le rendre à nouveau comme avant ? Il est plutôt mieux maintenant, non ? Une fois qu'on est habitué, je veux dire.

– Il a tout de même à répondre de ses crimes, Jo. Il vaut mieux qu'il s'en souvienne. Sinon, ce serait comme enfermer… oh, je ne sais pas… Il est d'accord de toute façon, bien qu'il me répète ne pas comprendre ce qui ne va pas chez lui. Il pense que c'est nous qui avons tous perdu la tête.

– Si cette situation continue, cela pourrait bien être vrai, soupire le Brigadier. J'ai des frissons dans le dos chaque fois qu'il me fait un de ses sourires. J'ai l'impression de voir un tigre qui essaye de bêler comme un agneau. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Docteur a installé la machine dans la cellule du Maître. Celui-ci est assis sur une des chaises et regarde l'engin avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que ça va faire mal ? questionne-t-il.

– Oh, bon sang ! Tu me rends la tâche encore plus difficile ! grogne le Docteur en se concentrant sur des ajustements subtils dans l'appareil.

– Désolé. Mais ce n'est pas facile non plus pour moi de vous voir tous persuadés que je suis un monstre. L'homme que vous m'avez décrit, ce n'est pas moi, tu le sais bien.

– Nous allons voir. Si ce rayon arrive à te rendre ta vraie personnalité…

– Ma vraie personnalité, c'est ce que je suis maintenant ! l'interrompt Koschei. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le faire finalement… ou plutôt… si, comme ça vous verrez bien que ça ne va pas me changer. »

oooooooooo

« Docteur, t'ai-je déjà dit à quel point je t'aime ? Et Jo, ma petite caille, je t'adore ! Il fait un temps magnifique, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Le Maître se lève de sa chaise, après la nouvelle application du rayon. Il s'étire en souriant largement aux deux autres personnes dans la pièce.

« Toute cette pluie, c'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? s'écrie-t-il en ouvrant les bras devant la fenêtre.

– Oh non, Docteur, balbutie Jo, c'est pire ! Qu'avez-vous donc fait sur cet engin ?

– J'ai à nouveau inversé la polarité. Cela aurait dû lui rendre tout son esprit. Ce machin… » Il donne un coup de pied dans l'objet et pousse un grognement de douleur. «… ne marche jamais comme il faudrait !

– Décidément, soupire le Maître, il faut que je change de garde-robe. Ce noir, c'est sinistre. Jo, tu connais sans doute des magasins où je pourrais trouver des vêtements un peu plus gais.

– Quel… quel genre ? demande-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

– Je ne sais pas. Avec des couleurs vives, des motifs. Des fleurs ! Pourquoi pas ? C'est joli, les fleurs ! Tiens, c'est fermé, ajoute-t-il, après avoir appuyé sur la poignée de la porte. Quelqu'un nous a enfermés dans cette pièce. Le taquin ! Je parie que c'est Benton. Toujours à faire des blagues aux copains, celui-là. Ah, qu'est-ce que je l'aime, ce cher Benton ! C'est un bon petit gars.

– Que faisons-nous, Docteur ? chuchote Jo. On ne va pas le laisser bouclé dans cette pièce toute sa vie. Il ne se souvient même plus du mal qu'il a fait et il est totalement inoffensif.

– Malheureusement, ce n'est pas à nous de prendre cette décision, mais aux autorités de ce pays.

– Je vous ai connu moins docile aux autorités, remarque Jo, avec un sourire malicieux.

– Oh, d'accord ! Je crois aussi, de toute façon, qu'il n'est plus une menace. Et j'avoue qu'il me fait de la peine à ne pas comprendre pourquoi on le tient enfermé. Je n'ai pas envie de continuer à vivre ça.

– Moi non plus, Docteur. »

oooooooooo

« Docteur ! Jo ! Que c'est gentil de passer me voir ! Cette journée est superbe et accueillir ses meilleurs amis la rend parfaite. Je vous vois bien trop rarement. »

Le Maître, ou plutôt Koschei, revient d'une longue promenade dans la campagne et il trouve ses vieux amis devant sa maisonnette. Il habite là depuis plusieurs mois, vivant de bricolages qu'il fait dans les environs. S'il a changé de caractère, il n'a pas perdu son intelligence et son habileté manuelle. Il est capable de tout réparer, tout arranger, et il apporte même souvent des améliorations à l'objet qu'il vient de remettre en fonctionnement.

« Attendez, je mets ces fleurs dans un vase et je suis à vous. Que diriez-vous d'un thé à la cannelle ? J'en ai un, au parfum délicat, dont Mme Dobson m'a fait cadeau. Quelle femme délicieuse, soit dit en passant !

– Oh, merci ! accepte Jo. Volontiers. »

Tout en vaquant à ses occupations sur la petite terrasse ensoleillée, Koschei continue de parler de ses voisins. Chacun d'entre eux reçoit son qualificatif élogieux. M. Stratton est un « homme d'une grande classe », Mme Robbins « une dame toujours au courant de tout qui me raconte des anecdotes très amusantes » et Mlle Meery « un oiseau de paradis, gaie et si charmante ». En réalité, M. Stratton est un homme à la moralité rigide qui donne l'air d'avoir avalé son parapluie, Mme Robbins passe son temps à médire de tout le monde et Mlle Meery est la prostituée du village.

Le Docteur regarde son ancien plus vieil ennemi et se demande ce qu'il est advenu de l'élégance sobre de sa tenue. Il a laissé pousser ses cheveux qu'il noue en queue de cheval. Il arbore un chapeau de paille et des tuniques fleuries aux couleurs vives. Un vieux jeans troué complète son habillement et ses pieds sont chaussés de sandales.

Au moment où il pose le plateau chargé de porcelaine sur la table de jardin, Jo pousse un cri d'effroi.

« Là, une araignée ! Oh, Docteur, tuez-la ! Vous savez que ces bêtes me font horreur !

– Allons, ma petite Jo, intervient Koschei. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de notre sœur l'araignée. Viens, petit animal, éloigne-toi de mon amie. »

Il la prend dans ses mains et va la déposer à l'autre bout du jardin dans un buisson.

« Jo, dit-il, d'un air de doux reproche, en revenant. Pourquoi vouloir tuer ce qui te déplaît ou te fait peur ? Chaque créature a le droit de vivre, quelle que soit sa forme, et cette araignée ne te voulait aucun mal. »

La conversation se poursuit entre les trois amis. Koschei semble parfaitement à l'aise et il raconte de façon amusante les petites joies et les petits tracas de sa vie quotidienne. Il s'enquiert aussi de tous ceux qu'il connait.

« Quand pourrai-je reprendre le travail avec vous ? finit-il par demander. Je sais que j'ai fait un peu de surmenage et que ce séjour à la campagne était indispensable, mais je me sens parfaitement bien maintenant. Tout le monde est très gentil ici, mais j'avoue que je m'ennuie.

– Hé bien, nous verrons, répond le Docteur, embarrassé. Je vais en parler au Brigadier.

– Ce cher Brigadier ! Je me doute qu'il est très occupé, mais ne pas avoir trouvé une seule journée pour venir me voir, ça me blesse un peu. Oh ! ajoute-t-il aussitôt, ne lui répétez surtout pas ce que je viens de dire ! Ça me gênerait qu'il prenne ça comme un reproche. Puisque Mahomet ne peut pas venir à la montagne, c'est la montagne qui ira à Mahomet. C'est moi qui me déplacerai.

– Non ! s'écrient ensemble Jo et le Docteur.

– Il… il n'est pas là en ce moment, bafouille Jo. Il est très occupé. Genève, les Nations Unies, tout ça. Vous savez ce que c'est… »

Koschei fronce les sourcils.

« J'ai parfois l'impression que vous n'êtes pas tout à fait sincères avec moi, que vous me cachez des choses. »

Puis il agite les mains devant son visage.

« N'en parlons plus. Je ne veux pas gâcher cette journée. Mais vous allez me faire le plaisir de dormir ici cette nuit. La chambre d'amis est toujours prête pour toi, Jo ma chérie. Docteur, tu prendras ma chambre, je dormirai sur le canapé. »

oooooooooo

« Pardonnez-moi, mes amis, je sais que ce que je fais est mal, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Koschei, cette nuit-là, est accroupi dans la voiture jaune du Docteur, une lampe de poche à la main. Il fouille le véhicule de fond en comble. Il y a là, outre un tas d'objets hétéroclites, un certain nombre de dossiers, ceux sur lesquels le Docteur et Jo sont en train de travailler.

Il leur jette un rapide coup d'œil. Certains des objets le laissent perplexe. Il croit les reconnaître et des termes lui viennent à l'esprit : circuit de dématérialisation, caméléon. Mais tout ça ne veut rien dire. Il secoue la tête. Il n'a rien trouvé de probant par rapport à ses questions. Il n'a plus qu'à retourner se coucher.

_Je me fais des idées_, pense-t-il. _Ce surmenage m'a rendu paranoïaque. Finalement, ils ont raison, je devrais rester encore un peu à me reposer._

Parce qu'il a l'habitude de toujours faire une dernière vérification avant d'abandonner, il passe encore une fois les mains sous le siège arrière. Ses doigts touchent quelque chose et il sort un vieux dossier. Il est noir, ce qui explique qu'il ne l'a pas vu la première fois.

Il regarde l'étiquette.

« Le Maître, murmure-t-il. Ça me dit quelque chose. Oh oui, c'est ainsi que m'a appelé le Docteur, lorsque je me suis réveillé de ma crise de surmenage. »

Assis en tailleur sur le sol, à côté de Bessie***, il commence à lire les nombreuses pages qui emplissent le dossier.

oooooooooo

« Koschei ?

– Koschei ? »

Le Docteur et Jo, le lendemain matin, cherchent leur hôte dans la maison.

« Il doit être dehors, dit Jo. Je vais aller le chercher pour lui dire que nous partons tôt. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Docteur entend un cri.

« Docteur ! Venez voir, vite ! »

Il trouve Jo devant Bessie. Elle lui montre quelque chose sur le sol. Un dossier noir, qu'il connaît bien, est étalé par terre, toutes ses pages en désordre. Certaines ont été déchirées, d'autres froissées et jetées un peu partout aux alentours.

« Il a lu, murmure Jo, catastrophée. Où est-il, maintenant ? » ajoute-t-elle.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils l'appellent à nouveau, mais en dehors de la maison, cette fois.

« Monsieur, mademoiselle, les interpelle la voisine, Mme Robbins. Je l'ai vu cette nuit. Je suis insomniaque, vous comprenez, alors je regarde par la fenêtre pour m'occuper…

– Oui, l'interrompt le Docteur, vous l'avez vu ?

– Il avait l'air étrange. Il est parti presque en courant vers le village.

– Allons-y, Jo. Je suis inquiet.

– Moi aussi, Docteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête, après avoir lu ça ? »

oooooooooo

« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Il ne vient pas souvent ici, vous savez. Il ne boit pas, ne fume pas. Heureusement que tout le monde n'est pas ainsi dans le village, sinon, je n'aurais plus qu'à fermer boutique », plaisante le patron du pub.

« Pas vu aujourd'hui », leur répond l'épicier-libraire-droguiste.

« Oui, je l'ai vu, mais pas ce matin, leur explique le pharmacien. Cette nuit. Il m'a réveillé, soi-disant pour une urgence. En fait, il m'a juste acheté un tube d'aspirine. Tu parles d'une urgence ! Enfin, c'est un homme tellement adorable qu'il est difficile de lui en vouloir.

– Jo, s'exclame le Docteur, c'est grave !

– Grave ? Acheter de l'aspirine ? s'étonne la jeune femme.

– L'aspirine est mortelle pour les Time Lords, Jo !

– Vous voulez dire que… oh non… qu'il penserait à…

– Dans son état d'esprit actuel, ayant lu ce dossier, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

– Que faisons-nous ? s'affole Jo.

– Voyons, réfléchissons, marmonne le Docteur. Si tu songeais à… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, où irais-tu pour le faire ?

– Dans un endroit que j'aime, incontestablement, répond Jo.

– Te souviens-tu s'il a mentionné un lieu qu'il apprécie particulièrement ici ?

– Je me rappelle l'avoir entendu parler du pigeonnier à plusieurs reprises, mais je ne sais pas où c'est.

– Je peux vous le dire, moi, intervient le pharmacien. C'est dans les bois. L'ancien pigeonnier du château. Je vais vous faire un croquis pour vous montrer. »

oooooooooo

Le Docteur pose ses doigts sur le cou du Maître, qu'ils ont trouvé étendu sur l'herbe dans la petite clairière du vieux pigeonnier.

« Il est encore vivant, dit-il. Mais un des cœurs s'est arrêté de battre et l'autre est très faible. Jo aide-moi à lui faire rejeter ce qu'il a dans l'estomac. Il a avalé le tube entier, mais il n'a peut-être pas tout digéré. Cela aurait dû le tuer instantanément, il est sacrément solide ! Puis j'essayerai de faire repartir ce cœur.

– Vous pensez pouvoir le sauver, Docteur ? C'est ridicule comme je me suis attachée à lui, alors que je le haïssais, avant.

– Je vais voir. Ne te berce pas de trop d'espoirs, cependant. »

Le lendemain, le Docteur explique à Jo :

« Il a passé les vingt-quatre premières heures. Les deux cœurs battent, bien que faiblement. La respiration est régulière. J'ai bon espoir. Il faut juste que son corps élimine le poison et, pour ça, il faut le faire boire beaucoup.

– Je m'en charge, Docteur, s'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Retournez au quartier général de l'UNIT. Le Brigadier va se poser des questions sur notre absence. Vous trouverez bien quelque chose à dire pour moi.

– Oui, c'est tout ce qu'il faut faire. Dès qu'il reprend connaissance, appelle-moi. La "charmante" Mme Robbins a le téléphone. »

**oooooooooo Attention, ça change à partir d'ici oooooooooo**

Jo, assise à la table du jardin, lit un magazine en sirotant une orangeade. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle soigne Koschei. Il récupère peu à peu. Il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance, mais ses fonctions vitales s'améliorent. La veille, il a même ouvert les yeux quelques secondes et a marmonné des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle tend l'oreille au cas où il bougerait pendant qu'elle prend cette petite pause dans sa longue journée passée au chevet du malade.

Enfin, elle va reprendre sa garde. Lorsqu'elle arrive dans la chambre, elle a la surprise de trouver le Maître assis sur le bord du lit. Il a les coudes posés sur les genoux et se tient la tête dans les mains.

« Oh, murmure-t-elle, vous êtes réveillé. »

Il lève vers elle un visage bouleversé.

« Vous saviez ? Vous saviez tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? balbutie-t-il, les yeux pleins de larmes.

– Oui, lui répond-elle. Mais…

– C'est atroce ! l'interrompt-il. Comment pouvez-vous supporter de vous tenir à côté de moi ?

– Ce n'est plus vous, Koschei ! Cet homme, ce n'est plus vous !

– Mais je l'ai été. J'ai fait tout ça. J'ai commis toutes ces… horreurs ! Vous auriez dû me laisser mourir. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé mourir ?

– Parce que… commence Jo.

– Imaginez, l'interrompt à nouveau le Maître. Imaginez qu'_IL_ revienne. Que je change à nouveau, que je redevienne comme ça. »

Jo ne sait plus quoi dire.

« Je vais avertir le Docteur que vous avez repris connaissance. Je vais chez madame Robbins qui a le téléphone. Ne… ne bougez pas d'ici. »

Il ne semble pas l'avoir entendu, plongé dans des pensées moroses.

oooooooooo

« Koschei ? Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue, j'ai eu des difficultés à le joindre, mais le Docteur arrive tout de suite. »

Jo s'arrête au seuil de la petite chambre. Le Maître n'est plus là. Elle court dans toute la maison, dans le jardin, appelant encore.

« Allons bon, murmure-t-elle enfin, voilà qu'il est à nouveau parti. »

Cette nouvelle fugue ne semble pas destinée à une solution définitive, comme il y a quelques jours. Dans l'armoire, les vêtements les plus sobres de l'occupant de la petite demeure ont disparu, ainsi que son sac de voyage et ses affaires de toilette.

C'est alors qu'elle remarque, sur la table de jardin, une rose qu'on a soigneusement coupée avec un sécateur. Elle a été délicatement déposée sur un linge blanc. La tige a été brisée et les pétales, effeuillés, s'étalent autour de son cœur dénudé.

_[*] : Koschei est le nom qui a été donné au Maître avant qu'il décide de s'appeler le Maître par l'auteur du livre _The Dark Path_, aventure avec le Second Docteur._

_[**] : C'est un terme médical qui n'existe pas. Je l'ai fabriqué avec « eu » = « doux » et « mnésique » = « qui a trait à la mémoire ». « Douce mémoire » en quelque sorte._

_[***] : Nom de la voiture du Troisième Docteur._


	2. O Christo pequeno

**Partie deux : O Cristo pequeno**

« Cela fait combien de temps ? »

Le Docteur regarde Jo. Elle n'a pas précisé à quoi elle pensait, mais il sait.

« Bientôt un an, Jo. Pourquoi me poses-tu la question, alors que tu le sais mieux que moi ? Je parie que tu pourrais même me donner le nombre de mois, jours et heures depuis qu'il est parti.

– Dix mois, vingt-sept jours et cinq heures, soupire-t-elle.

– Cela sert à quoi de te tourmenter ainsi ? Où qu'il soit, c'est lui qui l'a choisi. Tu ne peux rien y faire.

– Mais il était si malheureux, si désespéré !

– Il l'aurait été bien plus en restant avec nous. Nous lui aurions rappelé sans cesse ce qu'il a été autrefois.

– Oui, je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi.

– Et puis garder le secret vis-à-vis du Brigadier devenait difficile. Nous n'avons plus à nous cacher, maintenant.

– Vous avez raison. Je vais regarder les informations. Les extra-terrestres ont décidé de faire une pause, il ne se passe pas grand-chose en ce moment. »

Jo s'installe devant le poste de télévision et suit le journal de la mi-journée d'un œil distrait. Elle bâille un peu. Rien de passionnant, que ce soit dans les faits divers ou les événements internationaux. Les journalistes en profitent pour diffuser des reportages venant de chaînes étrangères, afin de meubler.

_«… les habitants de cette favela, la plus pauvre de tout le Brésil, l'appellent _O Cristo pequeno_, soit "le petit Christ". Cet étonnant personnage est apparu il y a trois mois environ et depuis les "miracles" semblent se multiplier. Mais qu'en est-il dans la réalité ? Nous avons tenté de l'approcher, mais il a refusé de répondre à nos questions… »_

Les images montrent un de ces habituels bidonvilles, qui fleurissent autour des grandes villes de ce pays où pourrait avoir été inventé le mot "pauvreté". Des enfants maigres et souriants courent devant l'objectif en faisant des signes au cameraman. Les adultes, plus réservés, le regardent passer ou rentrent dans leur demeure faites de planches et d'objets divers.

« _O Cristo pequeno ! O Cristo pequeno !_ » crient les bambins en montrant quelque chose. Dans le fond de l'image, un homme, qui était assis près d'un groupe d'autres enfants, se lève de la caisse en bois qui lui servait de siège et fuit le reporter. La vision en a été très fugitive, mais Jo fronce les sourcils.

« On dirait… murmure-t-elle. Docteur ?

– Oui, Jo, qu'y a-t-il ? répond distraitement le Docteur.

– Non, rien, reprend Jo. Ça vous ennuie si je prends quelques heures de congé ? C'est calme en ce moment et…

– Non, bien sûr, vas-y. »

_Il vaut mieux que je sois sûre,_ pense Jo en quittant la base de l'UNIT._ Je vais essayer accéder à ce reportage._

oooooooooo

Pause. Retour arrière. Lecture.

Jo regarde la très brève scène pour la dixième fois au moins. Elle a dû tirer quelques ficelles pour avoir le droit d'entrer dans les archives de la BBC et, installée dans une cabine de visionnage, elle essaye de mieux voir l'homme que les favelans appellent _O Cristo pequeno_. Mais c'est trop rapide et la caméra était trop loin. Même un arrêt sur image ne donne pas grand-chose. Le visage est trop flou et il tourne la tête immédiatement. Il lui semble bien voir les deux mouches blanches qui ornent la barbe grise aux coins des lèvres, mais n'est-ce pas un reflet, une illusion ?

« Aller là-bas ? » s'interroge-t-elle.

Pourquoi pas ? Ils n'ont rien de spécial à faire. Et le Brigadier saura les joindre en cas d'urgence.

oooooooooo

« Le Brésil, hum ?

– Regardez les images, Docteur. C'est troublant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Docteur regarde une fois de plus les photos que Jo a fait tirer à partir des pellicules du reportage.

« Il y a un air, admet-il. Cela vaut-il d'aller jusqu'en Amérique du Sud ?

– Allons Docteur, vous qui rêvez d'aller à l'autre bout de l'univers, le Brésil doit vous sembler la porte à côté, plaisante Jo.

– D'accord, Jo, va pour Rio de Janeiro. Mais avec le TARDIS.

– Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas le manœuvrer.

– Je ne peux pas le déplacer dans le temps et l'espace, mais quelques milliers de kilomètres sur Terre, oui, c'est possible. Et puis, ce sera plus confortable, non ? »

_Pas sûr,_ songe Jo.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils matérialisent l'engin au milieu d'une place de la ville. Jo, qui a étudié son sujet, les dirige immédiatement vers la chaîne de télévision où a été tourné le reportage.

« C'est Pablo Cortez, un reporter de nouvelles locales, les renseigne la dame de l'accueil, après avoir consulté les fichiers. C'est un indépendant auquel nous achetons des sujets pittoresques.

– Pourrions-nous le contacter ? s'enquiert Jo. Nous pensons avoir reconnu un ami disparu dans ce reportage. »

L'hôtesse hésite un peu.

« Normalement… commence-t-elle.

– S'il vous plaît, insiste Jo. Nous sommes réellement inquiets au sujet de cet ami. M. Cortez pourrait nous mettre sur sa piste. »

Lorsqu'ils ressortent, avec le numéro de téléphone du reporter, le Docteur reste un instant immobile sur le trottoir.

« Docteur, trouvons une cabine téléphonique et…

– Chut, Jo.

– Qu'est-ce que…

– Chut ! »

Il ferme les yeux et semble se concentrer.

« Il n'est pas ici, conclut-il.

– Comment le savez-vous ? interroge sa compagne.

– Les Time Lords peuvent communiquer de façon télépathique à un faible niveau. Si nous ne bloquons pas cette possibilité, nous pouvons ressentir la présence les uns des autres à de courtes distances. Enfin, courtes à l'échelle de l'univers. S'il était dans un rayon de moins de huit à neuf cents kilomètres, je le sentirais.

– Pourtant, il vous est arrivé de ne pas le sentir alors qu'il était tout près de nous !

– Parce qu'il fermait son esprit à la communication.

– Peut-être le ferme-t-il actuellement aussi.

– Je ne pense pas, il n'aurait aucune raison de le faire. Non, il n'est pas aux alentours de Rio. Probablement plus non plus au Brésil d'ailleurs, s'il n'y a jamais été.

– Allons voir ce journaliste quand même, Docteur. Il pourrait nous donner des idées. »

oooooooooo

« Oui, s'écrie Pablo Cortez, je me souviens très bien de cette histoire ! Intéressante et frustrante, parce que je n'ai jamais pu approcher le personnage. Vous dites que c'est un ami à vous ?

– Peut-être, mais il nous faudrait plus d'éléments pour en être sûrs. Quel genre de miracles il accomplissait pas exemple.

– Mon reportage a été terriblement raccourci pour passer aux informations. Il en est toujours ainsi. Mais je peux vous montrer l'intégrale. »

Ce qui les frappe, dans ces images, ce sont des réalisations techniques extrêmement sophistiquées, à partir de matériaux de récupération. Un enfant d'une dizaine d'années montre une prothèse de jambe complète dont les articulations au genou et à la cheville sont des bijoux technologiques. Le père explique même que les parties fémur et tibia pourront s'allonger pour suivre la croissance.

« Ça commence à lui ressembler, murmure le Docteur.

– Je vous l'avais dit ! triomphe Jo.

– Il y a peut-être des humains capables de réaliser ça, mais j'en doute, » ajoute-t-il.

Jo laisse passer l'insulte envers la race humaine, elle en a l'habitude, et elle arrête l'image.

« Regardez ! s'exclame-t-elle.

– Un schéma.

– Oui, intervient le journaliste. J'ai vu ça chez un des favelans. C'est le schéma d'un système pour purifier l'eau. Ça s'installe sur une carafe et c'est également fait avec de la récupération. L'homme n'a pas voulu me confier ce document, qu'il garde précieusement, mais j'ai remarqué ces drôles de signes. On dirait une écriture, mais je ne sais pas de quelle langue.

– Du gallifreyen.

– Du quoi ?

– Il était bel et bien ici, Jo, dit le Docteur sans répondre directement. Mais il n'y est plus. »

Ils regagnent le TARDIS, après avoir remercié leur hôte.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? questionne la jeune femme.

– Quelles sont les parties du globe où l'on trouve le plus de misère ?

– Heu… je dirais : l'Inde, l'Afrique, l'Amérique du Sud, mais il y est déjà allé. Je ne sais plus. Vous pensez qu'il fait le tour des lieux de pauvreté ? Une sorte de Mère Teresa ou Sœur Emmanuelle laïque et au masculin ?

– Quelque chose comme ça. Te souviens-tu du surnom que lui ont donné les gens d'ici ?

– _O Cristo pequeno_. Le petit Christ. En effet, oui. »

oooooooooo

Les faubourgs de Johannesburg. Des bidonvilles s'étendant à perte de vue dans la poussière rouge de l'Afrique.

La cabine téléphonique bleue s'est fondue dans l'ombre d'un immeuble de la banlieue, et ils marchent maintenant entre les maisons de tôle ondulée, dans la fournaise de l'après-midi. Le Docteur n'a pas quitté sa veste de velours et sa chemise à jabot, et Jo se demande comment il peut supporter la chaleur, ainsi habillé. Elle a revêtu une robe aussi courte qu'elle l'a osé et acheté un grand chapeau de paille à un marchand ambulant.

« Il est là, je le sens, a affirmé le Docteur dès sa sortie du TARDIS. Il ne se masque pas du tout. Il est dans les environs, assez près même. »

Les gens qu'ils croisent les dévisagent de façon peu aimable. Deux blancs, au milieu de ce quartier noir et pauvre, c'est presque une provocation.

« Docteur, que faisons-nous ici, exactement ? murmure Jo, mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas si nous promener ainsi au milieu de ces gens nous aidera beaucoup à le retrouver. Je crains que nous soyons en train de nous fourrer dans un guêpier… »

Au moment où elle prononce ces mots, de jeunes gens, qui semblaient marcher autour d'eux sans leur prêter attention, forment une sorte de cercle qui se rapproche. Les passants s'éloignent à toute vitesse, en leur coulant un regard furtif.

Le Docteur prend une posture de défense et Jo rappelle à elle tous ses souvenirs de l'art du combat de rues. Mais les hommes ne les attaquent pas. Ils tournent autour d'eux, les repoussant peu à peu vers une des maisons, pas différente des autres, une case carrée en tôle ondulée. La porte s'ouvre et ils n'ont d'autre ressource que d'y entrer.

Au fond de la pièce, une autre porte, vers où on les dirige également.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Docteur ? chuchote Jo. Voilà qui est bien étrange.

– Je crois savoir qui est derrière ça, répond le Docteur sur le même ton.

– Vous croyez que…

– Je pense, oui. Ça lui ressemble en tout cas. Enfin, ça ressemble plutôt à la façon dont il agissait avant. »

L'autre porte donne sur une cabine métallique qui se met en marche vers le bas avec une légère secousse.

« Un ascenseur ? s'étonne Jo. En plein milieu d'un bidonville africain ? »

La descente est de courte durée.

« Bonsoir Docteur ! Bonsoir Jo ! Je me doutais que vous finiriez par arriver jusqu'ici. »

L'homme qui se tient devant eux ressemble bien plus au Maître qu'à Koschei la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu. Plus de tuniques à fleurs, disparu le jeans troué, fini les sandales et les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Il porte un sobre costume gris foncé, avec une chemise blanche et une cravate…

_Rose ?_ pense Jo. _Pas rose vif certes, mais c'est tout de même surprenant !_

« Entrez dans mon domaine, » poursuit le Maître.

Puis se tournant vers un homme habillé d'un boubou blanc :

« Des rafraîchissements pour nos hôtes, Mbali, s'il te plaît. Venez mes amis, ajoute-t-il, par ici, nous pourrons discuter confortablement. »

Ils sont dans un grand sous-sol, aux murs grossièrement taillés dans la terre rouge de la région, au plafond étayé par des planches et des poteaux en bois. Partout, des instruments divers et inconnus, des paillasses, des liquides qui bouillonnent dans des ballons. Le Maître fait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Jo trouve ça plutôt inquiétant. Elle se souvient d'une des dernières paroles que lui a adressé Koschei : « Imaginez qu'_IL_ revienne. Que je change à nouveau, que je redevienne comme ça. » Et si c'était arrivé ?

Ils s'assoient dans un salon, un véritable salon, au milieu de cette pièce primitive et de ces appareils scientifiques. Le canapé, les fauteuils et la table basse les accueillent. Le Maître fait le service : des jus de fruits frais, des pâtisseries, spécialités de la région. Jo sent le Docteur bouillir d'impatience devant toute cette amabilité.

« Bon, s'exclame-t-il, furieux, vas-tu enfin nous dire ce que tu mijotes ?

– Ce que je mijote ? »

Le Maître rit de bon cœur et Jo retrouve un peu ce rire enfantin qu'il avait lorsqu'il regardait le monde avec des yeux ingénus.

« Mijote est bien le mot, reprend-il avec enthousiasme. Je suis en train de fabriquer la soupe. La soupe primitive ! Le bouillon qui va faire retrouver à l'Homme son innocence première. La plus magnifique invention de tous les temps !

– De quoi parles-tu, bon sang ? grogne le Docteur. Épargne-nous ce charabia et dis-nous clairement ce que tu es en train de faire.

– Docteur, murmure Jo, soyez un peu plus gentil, s'il vous plaît.

– Hum, bon d'accord. Explique-nous ce qu'est ton bouillon primordial ? » soupire-t-il d'un ton plus calme.

Le Maître qui allait et venait dans la pièce jusqu'à présent, s'assoit face à eux et posant les coudes sur ses genoux, les mains jointes sous le menton, il commence son exposé.

« J'ai voulu d'abord aider les gens, pour… enfin, vous savez pourquoi. Pour essayer de réparer… un peu… tout… tout…

– Oui, inutile d'en dire plus. Continuez Koschei, je vous en prie, l'encourage Jo.

– J'ai passé plus de six mois en Amérique du Sud, allant de favela en favela, mettant tout mon savoir au service des délaissés, des plus pauvres. Je me suis démené comme un beau diable, mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je n'écornais même pas la montagne de misère contre laquelle je me battais. Elle était toujours aussi haute, aussi grande. C'était comme vouloir vider un océan avec une cuillère à moka. Et pourquoi, d'après vous ?

– Tu vas nous le dire, je suppose, » ironise le Docteur.

Jo lui lance un regard de reproche.

« Docteur ! murmure-t-elle à nouveau.

– Parce que les Humains sont toujours les mêmes ! continue le Maître sans paraître sentir la dérision dans le ton du Docteur. Toujours aussi avides, toujours aussi portés sur la violence. Même chez les pauvres gens, cette graine est présente. Tant qu'elle sera là, la misère, la faim, toutes les plaies qui se développent dans le tissu de la société ne cesseront jamais. »

Il se lève à nouveau, fait quelques pas dans un sens, puis dans l'autre et, s'arrêtant devant eux, tend la main et referme son poing comme pour saisir quelque chose.

« C'est à la base qu'il faut agir ! s'écrie-t-il d'une voix plus forte. Changer la nature même de l'Homme ! Faire disparaître cette avidité qui est la cause de tout. »

Il désigne d'un geste large tout ce qui se trouve autour d'eux.

« Ça fait des mois que j'y travaille et j'ai presque réussi. Non, j'ai réussi en fait, on peut le dire. Le virus est prêt, je l'ai testé, il marche. Je n'ai plus qu'à en fabriquer une quantité suffisante pour le répandre sur la surface de la Terre… »

Il fait un nouveau geste qui semble couper l'air devant lui.

« Et la misère, et le malheur seront éradiqués une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Il y a un silence tandis qu'il leur sourit, attendant les félicitations.

Le Docteur intervient d'un ton circonspect :

« La biologie n'est pas ton domaine de prédilection. Comment as-tu réussi quelque chose d'aussi étonnant en si peu de temps ? Et je suppose qu'il a fallu pas mal d'argent pour tout ça. Cet équipement doit valoir une fortune, l'aménagement de ce lieu aussi.

– J'ai… persuadé des personnes riches et influentes de se mettre au service de cette grande cause. J'ai engagé les meilleurs biologistes et ils ont travaillé d'arrache-pied. Il y a quelques jours, cet endroit grouillait des cerveaux les plus performants de la planète. Ils sont rentrés chez eux, puisque leur présence n'était plus nécessaire.

– Tu as persuadé ? Tu veux dire, hypnotisé, en fait.

– Les gens ne savent pas où se trouve leur devoir. Quelquefois, il faut user de certains artifices pour qu'ils adhèrent à la création d'un meilleur futur pour tout le monde. Leur égoïsme leur bouche la vue.

– Et tous les savants sont également venus de leur plein gré ? intervient Jo.

– Pas… vraiment. Ces cabochards prétendaient que leurs recherches étaient plus importantes. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus important que mettre fin au proverbe "l'Homme est un loup pour l'Homme" ? Tout ceci étant top secret, j'ai dû effacer leurs souvenirs, ajoute-t-il un peu gêné. Je ne suis pas tellement fier de ça, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. »

Jo voit que le Docteur a du mal à maîtriser son énervement.

« Tu as parlé de virus ? questionne-t-il avec un calme apparent.

– Oui ! Ça, c'est un coup de génie ! s'enthousiasme le Maître. Il fallait que ça se répande rapidement et sans autre intervention que celle de départ. Ce virus est extrêmement… virulent. »

Il rit de sa propre plaisanterie.

« Il n'est pas détecté par le système immunitaire. Il est très contagieux, par contact, par le souffle. Il commence d'ailleurs à se répandre en ce moment même, puisque les sujets sur lesquels il a été testé sont repartis, libres bien entendu. Les garçons qui vous ont amenés, Mbali qui vient de nous servir, sont porteurs du virus et sont les premières personnes au monde à bénéficier de cette nouvelle personnalité. Il faut vingt-quatre heures à la personne infectée pour changer. Miraculeux, n'est-ce pas ? Vingt-quatre heures et le pire des prédateurs se transforme en agneau ! »

Le Docteur lève les mains pour interrompre le débit de leur interlocuteur.

« D'accord, d'accord ! J'ai plusieurs questions cependant. »

Jo remarque que le Docteur n'est plus en colère. Il semble plutôt préoccupé, voire soucieux.

Le Maître se rassoit, soudain calmé.

« Je t'écoute.

– Première question : Jo pourrait-elle avoir été contaminée ?

– Certainement ! Mbali s'est tenu assez près d'elle, lorsqu'il l'a servie, pour que cela soit possible. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre, ma petite Jo, ne te fais pas de souci. Il y a peu de chance pour qu'il ait un effet visible sur toi. Tu es déjà quelqu'un qui n'a pas les défauts que supprime le virus.

– Deuxième question : et si le virus mute ? S'il devient mauvais ? S'il provoque autre chose que ce pour quoi il a été conçu ? As-tu prévu un contre-virus, une arme contre lui ?

– Je… non. Je n'y ai même pas pensé. Mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça tourne mal. Non, non ! s'écrie-t-il. Ce que tu dis est impossible ! Les plus grands cerveaux ont travaillé sur ce virus. Ils n'auraient pas laissé passer la moindre chance qu'il puisse muter.

– Les plus grands cerveaux, mais qui étaient sous hypnose. Cet état n'est pas réputé pour permettre une utilisation optimale de son intelligence. Et les virus sont imprévisibles. »

Le Docteur pousse un soupir exaspéré.

« Et enfin, ajoute-t-il, voici ma dernière question sous forme de commentaire : tu parles d'avidité. Tu dis qu'elle est la cause de tous les maux sur la Terre. Cependant, ce défaut est aussi une qualité. Il n'y a pas que l'avidité pour l'argent ou le pouvoir, il y a le désir de savoir aussi, qui engendre souvent une envie de changement, d'amélioration. C'est ce qui fait avancer une société.

Si tu supprimes ça, que va devenir l'humanité ? Des créatures sans volonté, qui vont se contenter de ce qu'elles ont ? Peu à peu, le progrès va cesser et même pire, la société va régresser.

Je ne doute pas que tes intentions étaient bonnes, conclut-il, mais ton remède est pire que le mal que tu veux combattre.

– Tu préfères la misère, la souffrance de tant de gens ? Les as-tu vus comme je les ai vus ? Je peux arrêter tout ça. Je _VAIS_ arrêter tout ça ! C'est déjà en marche, d'ailleurs. Même si je ne continue pas à le propager, les personnes déjà contaminées le diffusent. Il est en route et impossible à arrêter, maintenant ! Cela prendra juste plus de temps.

– Alors, murmure le Docteur, l'humanité est perdue. C'est une catastrophe ! »

Le Maître le regarde, abasourdi.

« Non ! crie-t-il. L'humanité est sauvée ! Tu te trompes, tu _DOIS_ te tromper ! Oui, Mbali, qu'y a-t-il ? s'interrompt-il pour interroger le garçon en boubou blanc, qui vient de se poster à côté de lui.

– C'est Joshua, monsieur. Son frère vient de passer pour nous dire qu'il ne va pas bien.

– Comment ça, pas bien ?

– Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Jacob a juste dit : "Joshua est malade, avertis le maître".

– Tu te fais appeler Maître à nouveau ? le questionne le Docteur.

– Hein ? balbutie le Maître, préoccupé.

– J'ai dit : "tu te fais appeler Maître à nouveau ?"

– Non, non, bien sûr que non. Ce sont eux qui m'appellent ainsi. Toute personne avec une certaine autorité, ils l'appellent "maître". Je n'ai pas réussi à leur imposer Koschei. Mais peu importe. Il faut aller voir ce qui se passe. »

La case de Joshua se trouve à quelques centaines de mètres. Lorsqu'ils y arrivent, ils sont assaillis par une femme âgée, qui s'accroche au bras de Koschei en gémissant et en parlant à toute vitesse.

« Maître, geint-elle. Vous allez le sauver, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez sauvé déjà. Vous allez le sauver, mon petit. Jésus-Marie-Joseph, vous en avez fait un ange, mais il n'est pas encore temps pour lui d'aller rejoindre le Créateur, n'est-ce pas ? Sauvez-le ! Sauvez-le encore une fois !

– Que raconte cette femme ? demande le Docteur. Tu as sauvé son fils de quoi ?

– Du bagne, de la prison, où il serait allé s'il avait continué à agir comme il le faisait.

– Tu veux dire que c'est un de tes sujets d'expérience ?

– C'est même le premier sur lequel ça a réussi. »

Au fond de la pièce unique de l'habitation, un jeune homme est allongé sur un matelas. On a étendu sur lui tous les bouts de tissus de la maison. Dans la chaleur caniculaire, il gémit :

« J'ai froid ! J'ai froid ! »

Il tremble d'ailleurs. Sa peau est grise. Non pas le gris que peut prendre la peau des personnes de couleurs, lorsque le sang se retire de leur visage, mais d'un gris de terre argileuse. Des craquelures apparaissent aux commissures des lèvres, sous les ailes du nez. Il sort une main de l'amas de vêtements et sa peau se fendille aussi entre les doigts.

Le Maître s'agenouille devant lui pour l'examiner. Le Docteur s'accroupit aussi, tandis que la mère du garçon continue sa litanie. Jo, qui ne sait que faire, s'approche d'elle pour la consoler.

oooooooooo

Ils sont de retour dans le laboratoire souterrain. Koschei s'est assis, ou plutôt effondré, dans un des fauteuils. Les coudes sur les genoux, il serre son crâne dans ses mains.

« Je ne voulais pas, murmure-t-il. Je voulais les guérir. Je jure, je voulais les guérir.

– Je suis désolé que la démonstration de ce que je t'ai dit, il y a quelques minutes à peine, ait été si rapide à arriver. »

Le Docteur lui a répondu, tout en examinant les notes qui correspondent aux recherches faites pour créer le virus. Le feu a été arrêté sous les ballons bouillonnants, toutes les machines stoppées. La pièce est silencieuse.

Ils ont assisté à la mort de Joshua. Et presque tout de suite après, de son frère, puis de sa mère. Une mort pénible, douloureuse. Lorsqu'ils sont revenus, ils ont trouvé la rue jonchée d'autres morts. Et, dans le repaire du Maître, M'bali était déjà au dernier stade. Ils n'ont pu que lui fermer les yeux.

La peau des sujets avait continué à se craqueler, formant des plaies, puis, tandis que le malade hurlait de souffrance, ses articulations se tordaient, ses muscles se raccourcissaient. Il est probable que ses organes internes se racornissaient aussi. Entre le moment où ils étaient arrivés et le décès du premier cobaye, il s'était écoulé, au plus, dix minutes.

La mère avait eu juste le temps de leur dire que cela faisait juste une heure qu'il avait commencé à se sentir mal, avant d'être atteinte à son tour.

« Il y a combien de temps que tu l'avais inoculé ? demande le Docteur.

– Vingt-et-un jours, répond le Maître d'une voix atone.

– Trois semaines, réfléchit le Docteur. Le virus met trois semaines pour muter. C'est d'une rapidité foudroyante. »

Puis, il donne une tape sur la pile de papiers et de notes.

« Je n'y arriverai jamais seul ! Il me faut de l'aide. Je vais aller montrer ça à Liz. Jo, tu restes ici, s'il te plaît, » ajoute-t-il.

Il fait, en disant ces mots, un signe vers le Maître, et ses lèvres forment silencieusement :

« Occupe-toi de lui. »

Alors qu'il quitte le lieu pour aller rejoindre le TARDIS, Jo l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte et l'interroge :

« Vous croyez que je suis contaminée aussi ?

– Je suis désolé, Jo. Tu as été en contact avec de nombreuses personnes porteuses du virus et il a bien précisé qu'il était très contagieux.

– Oh ! murmure-t-elle. Je n'ai donc plus que trois semaines à vivre.

– À quelque chose, malheur est bon : je vais être extrêmement motivé pour trouver une solution. »

Jo sourit au Docteur, tandis qu'il disparaît dans l'ascenseur en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.


	3. Père Fouettard

**Partie trois : Père Fouettard**

Jo est allée acheter une petite radio et elle écoute les informations locales. Le nombre de morts augmente tous les jours. Les premiers temps, la préoccupation des autorités ne semblait pas bien grande. Après tout, seuls les noirs pauvres étaient touchés. Mais des blancs avaient commencé à mourir de cette étrange maladie et l'affolement avait gagné le gouvernement.

Ils avaient mis le bidonville en quarantaine. Des soldats, fortement armés, empêchent désormais toute personne d'entrer et surtout de sortir du foyer de l'infection. Ils tirent même sur ceux qui s'approchent du périmètre de sécurité. On largue des denrées alimentaires par hélicoptères.

Dans le laboratoire du Maître, quatre personnes travaillent du matin au soir pour essayer de trouver une solution.

« Je viens avec vous, avait affirmé Liz.

– Non Liz, tu vas être contaminée, toi aussi.

– Je le serai de toute façon, tôt ou tard, si ce que vous dites est vrai. Je pense que je le suis déjà. Vous n'êtes pas sensible à la maladie n'étant pas humain, mais vous êtes sûrement porteur du virus. »

Ils étaient donc revenus, suivis de Doris, une amie biologiste de Liz. Les deux Time Lords et les deux scientifiques terriennes ne cessent leurs activités que le temps d'un bref repas ou de quelques heures de sommeil.

Jo s'occupe de tout ce qui est recherche de nourriture dans les boutiques dévalisées et préparation des maigres repas. C'est elle aussi qui recommande aux deux femmes d'aller se coucher de temps en temps. Les deux hommes ont moins besoin de repos. Le Docteur fait des siestes de quelques minutes sur le canapé tous les jours, mais le Maître ne s'est pas allongé une seule fois depuis qu'ils ont démarré les recherches.

Jo a tracé sur une feuille vingt-et-une petites cases et elle en barre une tous les matins. La page se noircit jour après jours.

« Plus que deux ! » murmure-t-elle.

Elle n'ose pas demander aux quatre chercheurs s'ils approchent de la solution. À part le Docteur et le Maître, tous sont menacés, à plus ou moins long terme. Dans la pièce, elle sera la première à mourir, mais Liz et Doris suivront quelques heures plus tard. Elle se demande si les deux femmes y pensent, tout en travaillant.

Elle est en train de somnoler sur un des fauteuils, plus par ennui que par fatigue, lorsqu'elle entend ce qui ressemble à une dispute.

« C'est la seule solution ! Il en faut une grande quantité, rapidement ! s'exclame le Maître d'une voix enrouée par l'épuisement.

– Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça ! répond la voix grondante du Docteur. La fabrication sera certes plus lente, mais je refuse !

– Combien de personnes meurent tous les jours à cause de ce virus ? reprend le Maître. À cause de moi, souffle-t-il. De ma… de ma… mégalomanie ! Guérir l'humanité d'un coup de baguette magique ? Quelle stupidité !

– Tes accès d'autoflagellation ne nous aident pas, grogne à nouveau le Docteur. Et j'ai besoin de toi vivant. »

Jo se lève, alertée par ces dernières paroles.

« Vivant ? demande-t-elle. Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Nous avons trouvé une solution, explique le Docteur. À partir de notre sang, puisque nous sommes immunisés contre ce virus. Mais pour fabriquer rapidement une grande quantité d'antivirus, il faut une grande quantité de sang, étant donné que seule une toute petite partie de ses composants est utilisable. »

La jeune femme craint d'avoir compris.

« Vous ne voulez pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas, Koschei ? demande-t-elle.

– Jo, comprenez-moi. C'est de ma faute… »

Elle ne lui laisse pas finir sa phrase :

« Je suis d'accord avec le Docteur. Il n'est pas question de vous sacrifier.

– Le virus poursuit sa course meurtrière. Vous l'avez dit vous-même : on signale des cas dans d'autres pays d'Afrique et même ailleurs dans le monde. Je suis responsable, il est normal que… »

Jo l'interrompt à nouveau :

« Comment administrez-vous ce produit ? Votre antivirus, là, votre remède ?

– Par injection, répond le Docteur. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il est prêt et sûr – Liz et Doris l'ont d'abord testé sur elles – nous allons t'en faire bénéficier. Il n'est que temps…

– Oui, oui, une minute, le coupe Jo. Le virus lui-même se transmet par contact, par le souffle. Il est très volant.

– Volatil, corrige Liz, qui s'est rapprochée.

– Voilà. Ne serait-il pas possible de rendre le médicament volatile aussi ? Afin d'en répandre rapidement une grande quantité sur beaucoup de gens à la fois ? Vous savez, je voyais ces avions qui jettent des nuages d'insecticides sur les marécages. Quelque chose dans ce genre. »

Il y a un instant de silence. Jo pense : _bon, j'ai dit une grosse bêtise et le Docteur ne va pas manquer de se moquer de moi. Je me demande pourquoi j'ouvre toujours mon bec stupide, parfois._

« Jo ! s'écrie le Docteur. Tu es géniale ! Absolument géniale ! La voilà, la solution ! Nous n'avons plus qu'à… »

Le reste de la phrase se perd dans une suite de mots totalement incompréhensibles.

Tandis que le Docteur, le Maître et Doris se précipitent vers leur table de travail en parlant tous à la fois, Liz prend Jo par le bras.

« Venez faire cette injection, Mlle Grant, lui dit-elle. Au moins, nous ne serons plus inquiets pour vous. »

oooooooooo

« Je me reposerai quand la crise sera terminée et c'est encore loin d'être le cas. »

Encore une dispute. Ou plutôt une discussion assez vive, entre Jo et Koschei cette fois-ci. Elle l'enjoint à se reposer, il refuse.

Ils ont travaillé avec acharnement pour transformer leur produit injectable en poudre très fine.

Trois avantages à cette forme : elle permet de soigner une grande quantité de gens très rapidement en aspergeant une région, elle s'insinue de partout et atteint donc toutes les personnes susceptibles d'avoir été touchées, et, enfin, elle nécessite moins de produit actif.

Il faut quand même que les deux Time Lords donnent tous les jours une partie de leur sang pour cette fabrication. Et le Maître en donne toujours deux fois plus que le Docteur, sous le prétexte que son immunité est plus importante parce qu'il a été en contact avec le virus plus longtemps. Ce n'est pas la vraie raison, chacun le sait, mais on a fini par céder.

« Vous êtes maigre et vous êtes vert ! lui crie Jo.

– Vert ? Sottises ! Je vais parfaitement bien, rétorque Koschei.

– N'est-ce pas, Docteur, qu'il est vert ?

– Un joli céladon, je dirais, précise le Docteur en dissimulant un sourire.

– Allez manger, et aussi vous coucher plusieurs heures ! reprend Jo, furieuse.

– Nous devons encore finir de produire… commence le Maître.

– Nous pouvons le faire, l'interrompt Liz.

– Par contre, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour arriver jusqu'au TARDIS qui est au-delà du périmètre de sécurité et ensuite le conduire tout autour de la Terre. Jo a raison, va te reposer. »

oooooooooo

« Qui aurait pensé qu'un jour, tu me demanderais de faire ça ? » chuchote le Maître.

Ils sont en route, de nuit, vers le périmètre de sécurité, chargés de sacs contenant leur poudre magique et aussi tous les documents pour leur permettre d'en refaire.

« Tu avais raison sur un point, répond le Docteur. Quelquefois, dans l'urgence, il faut user de certains artifices. »

Les rouleaux de barbelés sont coupés par une barrière. Deux camions chargés de soldats la surveillent.

« Halte, crie l'un d'eux, pointant une mitraillette. N'avancez plus ou je tire. »

Ils sont à une dizaine de mètres et ce n'est pas une distance idéale pour hypnotiser quelqu'un, surtout quand le seul éclairage provient de projecteurs qui sont dirigés vers eux.

« Je suis le Maître et vous devez m'obéir ! tente quand même Koschei.

– Et moi je suis le Président, lui répond un autre des soldats. Et je vais te truffer comme une dinde de Noël, si tu avances encore d'un pas. »

Devant les yeux horrifiés de Jo, le Maître continue de marcher. Il répète la même phrase sans se lasser. Elle voit les armes se lever.

« Docteur ! » balbutie-t-elle en agrippant la manche de velours.

Elle attend les rafales et imagine déjà le corps s'effondrer, le costume sombre se teinter de rouge. Mais rien ne se passe. Les fusils sont toujours dirigés vers lui, mais aucun des hommes n'a encore appuyé sur la gâchette.

« Je suis le Maître et vous devez m'obéir !

– Arrê… tez… ou je… tire ! »

La voix est hésitante.

« Je suis votre Maître ! Obéissez-moi ! » reprend Koschei d'une voix plus forte.

Il n'est plus qu'à deux mètres de la barrière. Une vingtaine d'armes prêtes à faire feu sont toujours pointées vers sa tête. Il s'arrête face à l'officier supérieur qui a sorti un lourd pistolet.

« Ouvrez le portail et laissez-nous passer, juste nous cinq. Ensuite vous refermerez, c'est compris ?

– Les ordres sont… commence l'homme.

– Les ordres sont de nous laisser sortir. Obéissez aux ordres du Maître !

– Oui… non… je ne peux pas…

– Obéissez !

– Oui, Maître ! »

Les soldats se précipitent et s'activent pour soulever la palissade de barbelés.

« Vite ! murmure Koschei. Dépêchons-nous avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de ce qu'ils sont en train de faire et qu'ils ne réagissent. »

Les cinq complices franchissent le barrage en courant dans la direction du TARDIS.

oooooooooo

« Tu as aimé faire ça, non ? demande le Docteur au Maître, pendant qu'il essaye de remettre en fonctionnement la machine.

– Hum, de quoi ? répond celui-ci, distraitement, un tournevis dans une main, un amas divers de pièces assemblées n'importe comment dans l'autre.

– "Vous devez m'obéir !" Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas éprouvé un certain plaisir à les plier à ta volonté. »

Le Maître continue de bricoler en marmonnant :

« Quel désordre là-dedans ! Je n'ai jamais vu pareil méli-mélo. »

Il lève la tête vers son collègue Time Lord et lui répond :

« Bien trop à mon goût. Je sais qu'_il_ est toujours là, n'attendant qu'une occasion pour revenir. Il vaut mieux agir le plus vite possible. »

Jo, qui a assisté à la scène, voit le visage du Docteur montrer plus de compassion que d'inquiétude. Sous le prétexte de lui demander de les aider à préparer les sachets de poudre, elle l'éloigne de la console.

« Il a pris d'énormes risques tout à l'heure, chuchote-t-elle. On aurait dit qu'il souhaitait… en finir, une fois de plus.

– Toute cette histoire ressemble beaucoup plus au Maître qu'à Koschei, s'inquiète le Docteur. Avec de bonnes intentions, d'accord, mais des méthodes très semblables à celles du Maître. L'effet du rayon est en train de s'affaiblir au fil des jours. Et la partie de son esprit qui est encore Koschei n'aime pas du tout ça. »

oooooooooo

Le TARDIS vole dans la haute atmosphère terrestre. Les portes sont ouvertes et deux personnes s'y tiennent agenouillées. Jo et Liz répandent vers le sol africain la poudre miracle qui va sauver des vies. Ils commencent ici, où l'épidémie a débuté, mais ils continueront ensuite dans le monde entier.

Dans le laboratoire, le Docteur et Doris sont occupés à fabriquer toujours plus du médicament.

Le Maître se bat pour maintenir l'engin dans sa course sans trop de désagréments.

« Remontez vers le nord, maintenant ! » lui crie Jo.

Au fur et à mesure, elle coche sur une carte les parties qu'ils ont traitées. Alors qu'ils sont en train de survoler l'Europe, Liz pousse tout à coup une petite exclamation.

« Nous avons été bien trop occupés pour y prêter attention, Jo, mais savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ?

– Nous sommes le… oh !

– Oui, reprend Liz, nous sommes dans la nuit du vingt-quatre au vingt-cinq décembre ! On dirait que le Père Noël utilise une vieille cabine de police, totalement obsolète, pour distribuer ses présents cette année. Et le cadeau qu'il donne à l'humanité, c'est la vie, tout simplement. »

Jo regarde le Maître qui jure parfois entre ses dents, parce qu'il a du mal à maîtriser la vieille machine.

« Il a une drôle d'allure, notre Père Noël. Et, après cette nuit, je crains qu'il ne se transforme en Père Fouettard. »

oooooooooo

« Calcutta, alors ? s'enquiert le Docteur.

– Oui, il y a beaucoup à faire ici, déclare le Maître. Ma contribution sera modeste, mais…

– Pour chaque personne que tu vas aider, dix mille resteront dans leur misère. Mais pour cette personne-là, cela fera toute la différence. Pense uniquement à ça.

– Je vais devoir surtout me dépêcher, avant qu'_il_ ne fasse sa réapparition.

– Peut-être ne reviendra-t-_il_ pas, remarque Jo.

– J'en doute, conclut Koschei. Je sens qu'_il_ reprend une emprise plus forte tous les jours. Je voudrais vous demander pardon d'avance pour tout ce qu'_il_ va faire, mais à quoi cela servirait-il ? »


End file.
